Alone
by Alina 122
Summary: "SLYTHERIN!"—All it took was for the Sorting Hat to shout this and suddenly he started feeling invisible but yet visible again. Slytherin!Harry. Mild swearing in later chapters. Rated T for implied abuse.
1. Chapter 1: The Dursleys

**Just a small idea that popped up in my mind. The same ol' gets sorted into slytherin but I hope I am writing something different. The idea is after all entirely my own. I hope you lads like it!**

…

 _Alone._

 _Yes, that's the key word. The most awful word in the English tongue. Murder doesn't hold a candle to it and hell is only a poor synonym._

 ** _~Stephen King._**

…

 ** _The Dursleys._**

 _i._

Harry recognized this feeling from an early age. The feeling of being unwanted and shunned. The feeling of loneliness. The feeling of being alone. He knew he had no one he could look up to from the single glare and verbal abuse he received from his uncle, when his aunt ignored his cries and pleas as he begged for food or when Dudley and his gang got bored and decided to play Harry hunting. Harry just wished that he could get used to it. But loneliness wasn't something he could get adapt to. No matter how much he wished he could.

 _ii._

He tried. He tried loving his so called family so that they could love him back. He tried smiling at Dudley in the morning as he served him breakfast. He tried cleaning the kitchen just like the way Aunt Petunia wanted. He tried finishing his chores before Uncle Vernon came home. But he was still alone. Dudley sneered at him and swatted his hand away as he set his plate down. Aunt Petunia just sniffed and gave him more chores and Uncle Vernon yelled at him because his food didn't have the precise taste he wanted. He still got thrown in his cupboard, alone.

Harry tried. He tried, he tried and tried. But he was tired.

 _iii_.

It felt easier to tell himself that he was invisible. But he was painfully aware that he _was_ visible to everyone but just ignored.

Harry constantly told himself that he didn't need anyone. After all being alone kept him safe. No one could hurt him. It didn't lessen the tight feeling in his heart, though. Nor did it lessen the tears.

 _iv._

Harry believed that the things would change once he received that unknown letter. Happiness flared once again. Someone cared! Someone had written to him. Harry just made the mistake of opening the letter in the kitchen. Because for a moment he had forgotten that he was not invisible but just ignored. His letter was taken. And his relatives started to act strangely. Cautious and yet more agitated. It wasn't until his eleventh birthday that he got to read the letter. From the tall man that treated him kindly, and hope shined in his eyes. He was not a freak. He had loving parents not drunkards and he was a wizard. But above all of those he was going to make friends.

 _v._

He took his Uncle's threats with patience for once. His Uncle couldn't ruin the excitement and happiness he was feeling. He counted days until he could go to Hogwarts and chatted vigorously with Hedwig. He read all his textbooks. He dreamt about Diagon Alley and all the wonderful shops he had visited.

The day came and all felt magical. He sat alone in the train compartment but that was okay. Making friends would take time. He reached Hogwarts. Saw Hagrid who joyfully waved at him. Everything felt right. From the train ride to the great hall. He felt joyful. He made a mistake thinking that nothing could go wrong.

…

"SLYTHERIN!"

All it took was for the Sorting Hat to shout this and suddenly he started feeling invisible but yet visible again.

…

 **I have divided the story in small chapters since it didn't look so good as a whole single one-shot. Reviews are graciously accepted and** ** _wanted!_** **Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms and favs and follows make me happy.**

 **Flames will be used to roast marshmallows!**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Year

**First Year.**

…

 _I know everything happens for a reason. But sometimes I wish I knew what the reason was._

…

 _i._

The chattering and whispering that had been going on in the hall for the last few moments ceased completely. It made Harry nervous. There was a tap on his shoulder and he looked at Professor McGonagall who gestured him to go ahead. Unlike other students who received thunderous applause and warm welcome, he received nothing. The Slytherins narrowed their eyes and scooted away from him as he sat down.

Hagrid didn't meet his eyes and the headmaster had a grim expression. He was ignored once again. But this time it hurt more.

 _ii._

Malfoy gives him the faintest smirk as they got ready for bed. But it wasn't a friendly gesture. He had seen that smirk on Dudley too many times by now. It felt like a warning. Warning for the upcoming living hell. The prefects had given all the first years a speech. About how Slytherin house sticks up to each other no matter what. He hadn't seen any slytherin standing up for him when he _accidently_ tripped down the stairs and it was his first day at Hogwarts. Malfoy always had that awful sneer on his face all the time and they all glared at him when he looked at their direction. Frankly he thought all of them were bullies. No better than the Dursleys.

 _iii._

Slytherin did stick up for each other. He realized. Just not for him. He has seen the elder Slytherins cheering up the first years in the common room. He has seen groups of students huddled near the fire whispering and laughing, but Harry sits alone. Near the window where the giant squid sometimes swishes by. How was he supposed to make friends when everyone avoided him?

Professor Snape, his own Head of the House hated him. He sneered and insulted him in front of everyone while all the Slytherins and Gryffindors snickered in humor. Why were his housemates laughing? They were supposed to stand up for him, weren't they?

Professor McGonagall ignores him. He sees her pass by from his desk without looking at his work like she is doing for everyone else. But it's alright, he tells himself. She is a teacher, she can't give him attention or be his friend.

 _iv._

He had his first flying lesson with Gryffindors. Malfoy didn't even stop bragging about how he was expert at flying while Harry was nervous and yet frustrated more than anything. Coming here was supposed to be fun. He was supposed to have friends and laugh. Sure he isn't starved and beaten here. But he is still alone and he still feels like a freak.

 _v._

He tried to save the remembrall when Malfoy tried to steal it. The Slytherins hate him now more than ever. He was against his housemate. The Gryffindors turn their gaze away claiming that he was showing off. It was a disaster. Professor Mcgonagall spotted him and he and Malfoy were taken to Professor Snape. He gave both of them detention and banned Harry to play Quidditch. It wasn't fair. Malfoy should have been banned too. But Harry doesn't complain. Complaining makes the matter worse. He learnt that from an early age.

 _vi._

He didn't went for the Halloween feast. There was too much laughter over there. Too much happiness. Later when he wakes up the next day, there are rumors that a troll had entered the school grounds and it was Professor Dumbledore who managed knock him out and save two Gryffindors who had _foolishly_ tried to defeat the creature.

 _vii._

Harry stays in the library now. Reading books learning to enjoy his isolation. He tries to make himself better at potions so that Snape doesn't make fun of him. He sees the ginger-haired freckled face boy and bushy haired girl a lot. They keep on whispering and talking in the library, disturbing him. But they both are friends and Harry feels that burning sensation of jealousy once again.

 _viii._

Harry wasn't expecting a present this Christmas and yet he did.

An invisibility cloak. He doesn't know who send it but it belongs to his father, so Harry treasures the present the most.

He discovered the mirror of erised later that night when he decided to use the cloak. He saw his mother and father. He saw himself standing with his family and friends.

He kept coming back to look at it but one day it just wasn't there. Like all the times the happiness and desire that burned in Harry when he saw the mirror vanished.

What was it always him?

 _ix._

Harry came to know about the Philosopher's stone when he overheard the teachers talking in the staffroom. He had come to take the book Snape had confiscated from him and accidently eavesdropped on the staff.

Harry doesn't know why but he went after it.

 _x._

Honestly, the trapdoor wasn't difficult to find. Dumbledore had warned all f then the very first day the third floor corridor was out of bound. It was the first place that came in his mind. The creature inside was a Cerebus and Harry was able to lull him to sleep by whistling softly in tune. Fortunate he was to have read about magical creatures earlier in the library.

Devil's snare was a beginners stuff. The flying keys were a joke, really. The large chess set took some time but Harry was able to defeat it through strategy. Snape's riddle couldn't have been more obvious.

It didn't come as a surprise for him when he saw Quirrell standing in front of him. What surprised him was the face that was sticking behind the head of Quirrell.

Voldemort.

 _xi._

He doesn't know why it happened but Quirrell couldn't touch him. Harry saw his face melting away and the moments after that were kind of a blur.

He later opened his eyes to see Dumbledore smiling upon him.

 _xii._

Love.

Dumbledore said that it was love that saved him. His mother died protecting him. He was alive because of his mother's love.

It was strange to think that he had a family once. A family that cared for him. A totally foreign feeling for Harry to feel loved. It warmed his heart and made him smile. Harry wanted to feel like this more.


End file.
